yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 067
Major Events * Strings Duel with "Slifer the Sky Dragon". * Yami wins when Strings runs out of cards and gets "Slifer". Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Strings, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn "Lightforce Sword" deactivates; letting Strings to return the card its effect removed from play from his Removed from Play Zone to his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 9000 → 10000 ATK / 9000 → 10000 DEF). Yami Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" in Defense Position (100 ATK / 2600 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect cannot destroy "Big Shield Gardna" as his DEF is higher than 2000. Instead, it decreases his DEF by 2000 ("Big Shield Gardna": 2600 → 600 DEF). Strings' turn "Slifer the Sky Dragon": 10000 → 11000 ATK / 10000 → 11000 DEF). "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks then destroys "Big Shield Gardna". Yami's turn Yami activates Set Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Buster Blader" in Attack Position (2600 → 3100 ATK / 2300 DEF); letting Strings to draw 3 cards "Slifer the Sky Dragon": 11000 → 14000 ATK / 11000 → 14000 DEF). Since "Buster Blader" was Summoned in Attack Position, Slifer the Sky Dragon's effect decreases his ATK by 2000 ("Buster Blader": 3100 → 1100 ATK). "Buster Blader" attacks "Slifer the Sky Dragon", but "Jam Defender's" effect redirects the attack to "Revival Jam". "Buster Blader" destroys "Revival Jam", which then automatically regenerates and allows Strings to draw 3 more cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 14000 → 17000 ATK / 14000 → 17000 DEF). Yami activates "Brain Control" to take control of the newly Special Summoned "Revival Jam".(Note: the real life effect requires you to pay 800 life points). This causes "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect to destroy it, causing it to Special Summon itself to the field again, forcing Strings to draw 3 new cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 17000 → 20000 ATK / 17000 → 20000 DEF). Then, the loop continues (every time "Revival Jam" regenerates, it is destroyed by "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" special ability, causing Strings to draw another 3 cards) until Strings eventually Decks Out ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 20000 → 23000 → 26000 → 29000 → 32000 → ... ATK / 20000 → 23000 → 26000 → 29000 → 32000 → ... DEF). Epilogue Yami obtains "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and a Locator Card from Strings. Kaiba then demands a Duel to see who gets to keep "Slifer the Sky Dragon", but Marik briefly regains control of Strings to tell Yami that he is on his way to Battle City and that he is now going to target Yugi's own friends to turn them into his mind slaves and to get what he wants. Yami Yugi calls off his Duel with Kaiba for the moment, so he can find his friends before Marik finds them first and turns them into his mind slaves. Changes to the English Version * The final shot of Marik riding away up the street is overlaid with a shot of Marik and Yugi facing each other in the US version. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes